mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenes We'd Like To See
Scenes We'd Like to See is the final quick fire round of Mock the Week. Gameplay All six of the contestants go to performance area with one team on each side, then a scenario/scene we'd like to see appears on the big screen in the middle, once that topic has been identified any panelist can step forward and give a comical suggestion, after each suggestion has been made Ó Briain will push a buzzer (just like Whose Line Is It Anyway?) and another panelist will step forward. After a while, Ó Briain will change the topic and the process starts again; at the end of the round, Ó Briain awards points and the panelists go back to their seats and then the overall winning team is announced. Censorship Many of the suggestions, mostly ones made by Frankie Boyle, have been cut as they are deemed too offensive. Some of the earlier episodes put censor bleeps over some swear words. Notes *In the first two series three or four scenes were selected but from series 3 two topics are selected. *It has been known for being one of the most popular rounds. *This is the only round to feature in the 2010 Sport Relief Special. *This round is one of two that has appeared in every episode, the other one being Spinning The News. *During series 4, episode 4, Ed Byrne stole the mic after continuously not getting a chance to say his suggestion. Main articles List of series 1 scenarios Episodes: · · · · List of series 2 scenarios Episodes: · · · · · List of series 3 scenarios Episodes: · · · · · List of series 4 scenarios Episodes: · · · · List of series 5 scenarios Episodes: · · · · · · · · · · List of series 6 scenarios Episodes: · · · · · · · · · · List of series 7 scenarios Episodes: · · · · · · · · · · List of series 8 scenarios Episodes: · · · · · 2010 Sport Relief Special List of series 9 scenarios Episodes: · · · · · · · · · List of series 10 scenarios Episodes: · · · · · · · · · · List of series 11 scenarios Episodes: · · · · · · · · · · 12 List of series 12 scenarios Episodes: · · · · · · · · · · · Christmas Special List of series 13 scenarios Episodes: · · · · · · · · · · · Compilation Episode · Christmas Special · New Year's Eve Special List of series 14 scenarios 'Episodes: ' · · · · · · · · · · List of series 15 scenarios 'Episodes: ' · · · · · · · · · · List of series 16 scenarios 'Episodes: ' · · · · · · · · · · List of series 17 scenarios 'Episodes: ' · · · · · · · · · · List of series 18 scenarios 'Episodes: ' · · · · · · · · · · Category:Rounds Category:Main Rounds Category:Scenes We'd Like To See